This study hopes to demonstrate that the administration of recombinant insulin-l exogenous recombinant growth hormone (rGH) can mitigate or reverse the protein catabolic effects of the injury response and augment growth-rate recovery in surgically-induced acute metabolic stress in infants receiving optimal adjuvant nutritional support.